Duele
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: La historia de cómo Hermione terminó enamorándose de su pelirrojo. Advertencia: En este fic los gemelos no se van de Hogwarts. ¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Leighton Granger!
1. Sinopsis

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká,no soy Warner, no soy de.. digo... Harry Potter no me pertenece, ya ves, la vida es triste.**

 **.*.*.*.**

Hermione ha soñado con su cabello pelirrojo.

Hermione ha suspirado por sus ojos azules.

Hermione ha añorado sus pecas.

Hermione lo amó, ahora no sabe qué hacer con ese amor.


	2. Capítulo único ¿Qué hago con este amor?

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká,no soy Warner, no soy de... digo... Harry Potter no es mío, no me pertenece, ya ves, la vida es triste.**

 **.*.*.*.**

Hermione había llegado cansada del trabajo, se había cambiado a su pijama, había tomado té con bollos como cena, había tomado una cobija y una almohada de su cama y había subido la escalera de incendios hacia la terraza de su departamento.

Y, como todas las noches, mirando las estrellas recordó su rostro, su olor, su voz.

Lo recordó y dolió como siempre lo hacía, pero era la única forma de descubrir que aún seguía viva.

 **.*.*.*.**

Débiles lágrimas descendían por su rostro, que a la luz de la luna le daban un toque brillante.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, ella, la bruja más inteligente de toda su generación, sin saber qué hacer. Pero ella no era perfecta, por mucho que quisiese, a ella también le afectaban esos problemas adolescentes.

Y vaya que le había afectado el peor de los males adolescentes, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Al principio pensó que tal vez tendría una oportunidad, ella no era muy fea, no importaba lo que Malfoy dijese, y Ron solía comportarse bien a su alrededor, ¡incluso había ido agarrándole ternura a su manía de devorar la comida! Hermione se ilusionó, se hizo esperanzas ella sola y Ron se había encargado de romperlas cuando aceptó gustoso el beso de Lavander.

La castaña no podía creer ser tan idiota, ¡qué ciega! Estaba más que claro que Ron sólo la veía como una amiga, él nunca la vería como ella quisiese.

—Avis—conjura la castaña, porque los pájaros lograban calmarla y la dificultad del hechizo distraerla.

Una preciosa bandada de canarios revoloteo sobre Hermione y eso logro una mueca feliz en ella.

—Hermione Granger, siempre adelantándose a todos—cuando escucha su voz Hermione sobresalta.

—Me asustaste, Fred—dice Hermione mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba a su lado.

—Algo sorprendiendo a la mejor bruja de la generación, toda una sorpresa—dice Fred en tono jocoso.

Y tal vez fuese que Hermione necesitaba reírse de algo, tal vez fuese porque desde hace tiempo no tenía un momento relajado, o tal vez fuese porque poco a poco el pelirrojo la iba calmando.

Lo cierto es que mientras pasaba el tiempo la castaña fue relajándose cada vez más, lo cierto es que la castaña fue olvidando la razón de que estuviera ahí y se concentraba en los chistes malos del pelirrojo, lo cierto es que cuando Ron interrumpió la estancia enrollándose con Lavander a Hermione solo le molestó el hecho de que interrumpían la paz que Fred había logrado formar en ella.

 _Porque siempre que estaba a su lado todo dejaba de importar. El mundo se desenfocaba y sólo eran ella y él._

 **.*.*.*.**

Agobiada. Incrédula. Triste. Desesperanzada.

Así se sentía Hermione mientras se hacia camino a la Torre de Astronomía, con las tibiar lágrimas recorrer su cara, con las manos hechas puños, con la moral por el suelo.

Albus Dumbledore, el mejor mago que ella haya conocido, había sido asesinado.

Asesinado por alguien en quien confiaba, asesinado por un cobarde.

El corazón de Hermione estaba apretado, sus pensamientos oscuros.

Y un pensamiento, que hizo su ánimo decaer, cruza su mente.

¿Si ella está así, cómo estará Harry?

Para cuando llega a la dichosa torre, cruzando un montón de hechizos debido a los recientes sucesos, la castaña se dirige directo a la gran ventana y se sienta en el alféizar descalzándose los zapatos, deshaciendo su coleta, hundiendo los hombros.

Hermione fija su mirada en el cielo, que lucia de un suave rosa con tintes naranjas, mientras mecía sus pies descalzos, disfrutando la suave briza fría.

¿Ahora que iban a hacer? ¿Ahora qué sería de ellos? ¿Cómo lograrían triunfar en esa guerra si habían perdido a su mejor luchador?

Estaban perdidos, estaban acabados.

Y Hermione no se sentía valiente, ella sólo se sentía asustada, pequeña, indefensa.

Cuando dos brazos cálidos la rodean se aferra a ellos.

— ¿Herms? —Pregunta con precaución después de un rato, levantando su barbilla mientras limpiaba su cara, que estaba llena de lágrimas que no sabía estaba soltando—. Estaremos bien, castañita.

Y Hermione sólo esconde la cara en su cuello, ella sólo se deja mientras él la sube a su regazo, mientras reparte caricias en su espalda, mientras la hace sentir segura, en calma.

Mientras deja que él, Fred Weasley, el hermano del cual no pensó enamorarse, pero que tenía su corazón, sea su faro de esperanza, su cueva de fortaleza.

 _Porque en sus brazos todo estaba bien, porque con él estaba segura. Porque juntos eran invencibles._

 **.*.*.*.**

—Ya vuelvo—dice Hermione levantándose de la mesa.

—Eh... está bien—responde Harry sonriéndole.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

—No, estaré bien—responde serenamente la castaña a la pregunta de Ron.

Hermione le sonríe una vez más a sus amigos y sale de la carpa ahogando un suspiro cansado.

Estaba en la boda de Bill y Fleur, un lindo momento familiar al cual había sido invitada, ella estaba agradecida. Pero también estaba incómoda.

Durante la noche lo había visto innumerables veces. Lo había visto bailando con una de las primas de Fleur, lo había visto charlando con Luna, lo había visto reír con su hermano. Siempre desde lejos, siempre desviando la mirada cuando la de él la atrapaba.

Desde aquella tarde en la Torre de Astronomía, donde la castaña había aceptado que estaba enamorada del pelirrojo, había estado evitándolo a toda costa.

Y lo había logrado, hasta que las vacaciones llegaron y no pudo rechazar la invitación de los Weasley, día tras día viéndolo, día tras día huyendo, día tras día torturándose.

Hermione no podía más, agradecía poder irse con Harry y Ron, así fuese a una misión suicida.

La castaña suspira mientras se sienta en las ramas secas de un árbol en lo alto de la colina.

—Merlín, sí—susurra Hermione mientras se quitaba los zapatos, sus pies estaban matándola.

Herms masajea su cuello cerrando los ojos.

Cuando siente a alguien sentarse a su lado puede decir que ya sabe quien es, por lo que no se sorprende cuando habla.

—Hermione—la castaña se niega a abrir los ojos—. ¿Por qué estás evitándome?

Y ahí estaba, la pregunta que tanto agobiaba a Hermione, la pregunta que la carcomía por dentro.

Sin embargo, ella se negaba a abrir los ojos, no. Ella no dejaría que él viera sus ojos, porque Hermione estaba totalmente segura que si Fred veía en ellos lo sabría todo.

» —Hermione—la castaña siente una corriendo eléctrica recorrerla cuando Fred alza su barbilla—. Mírame—suplica y Hermione se siente tentada, pero queda totalmente desarmada cuando siente su cálido aliento contra sus labios—, por favor.

Y Hermione lo hace, abre sus ojos chocolate para fijarlos en sus ojos azules.

» — ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

—Tengo miedo—confiesa en un jadeo la castaña mientras el pelirrojo luce contrariado.

— ¿Miedo? ¿Me tienes miedo? —Pregunta dolido Fred, mientras se echa para atrás.

Hermione sacude enérgicamente la cabeza hacia los lados, mientas extraña su lejanía.

—Yo...—la castaña pasa saliva nerviosa—... no te temo.

— ¿Entonces? —Insiste el pelirrojo.

—Temo lo que causas en mí—confiesa Hermione antes de desviar la vista.

Listo, lo había dicho. Ciertamente se sentía liberada, eso antes de que el peso de sus palabras cayera sobre ella, desatando una horda de nervios.

Pero la risa de Fred sorprende a la castaña, Hermione contrariada voltea a ver al pelirrojo con el ceño hundido.

—Merlín, Hermione—Fred deja gradualmente de reír sujetándose el estómago—. ¿A ti te asusta lo que yo _causo_ —el pelirrojo vuelve a reír— en ti? ¿Acaso imaginas lo que yo siento cuando estás cerca, o cuando simplemente te recuerdo?

Y antes de que Hermione pueda digerir las palabras del pelirrojo siente sus labios posarse en los de ella.

La castaña cierra inmediatamente los ojos, correspondiendo el beso. Cálido, dulce. Así podía definirse el beso que estaba recibiendo, eso antes de que para ella luciese como una buena idea sentarse sobre el regazo de Fred, ahí las cosas se descontrolaron. El pelirrojo la sujeta por la cintura mientras que ella hunde sus manos en su cabello. Fred mordisquea su labio inferior para luego jalarlo y cepillar su labio superior, consiguiendo dos cosas: un gemido de la castaña y que abriera la boca. Y el pelirrojo aprovecha la oportunidad y se pone a juguetear con la lengua de _su_ castaña.

Y cuando Fred desliza las manos por los muslos de Hermione, llegando al bordillo de su vestido morado, tentando su cordura, unos gritos los sacan de su burbuja.

Ambos adolescentes dirigen la mirada hacia la carpa donde se celebraba la boda y ven a los invitados salir corriendo y hechizos volando.

Pero Hermione se siente egoísta y decide desentenderse unos minutos del caos de abajo.

—Te amo—dice mientras lo sujeta por la barbilla y fija sus ojos sinceros en los de él.

Fred sonríe ampliamente antes de tomar sus mejillas y atraerla a él en un suave beso.

—También te amo.

Hermione descansa su frente en la de él, tratando de grabar ese momento a fuego en su memoria.

 _Porque no importaba qué tan mala fuese la situación, junto a él todo estaba bien, todo estaba correcto. Porque sus besos, abrazos, caricias y palabras, ¡su sola presencia!, era todo lo que necesitaba para luchar_.

 **.*.*.*.**

Hermione no sabía si llevaban meses o semanas en aquella misión, habían logrado encontrar y destruir dos horrocruxes, la misión había logrado desgastarla tanto física como emocionalmente, pero una esperanza crepito enormemente en ella cuando decidieron volver a Hogwarts, tras descubrir que en el colegio se encontraba un horrocrux.

El viaje de regreso a Hogwarts no fue fácil, por poco los mortífagos no los atrapaban y si no hubiese sido por el señor Aberforth ellos ya estarían muertos.

Cuando vio a Neville, sintió su estómago hundirse. Él, el muchacho más inocente y bonachón del mundo, estaba cubierto de cortes y moretones. Entonces una verdad cayo como un balde de agua fría cayo sobre Hermione, esa guerra estaba acabando con todos.

Mientras caminaban por el rocoso y húmedo pasillo la sensación caliente en Hermione fue desapareciendo, ella no estaba volviendo a Hogwarts, el lugar que consideraba su segundo hogar, no, estaba volviendo a una prisión, a un despojo oscuro de lo que había sido la calma y paz para muchos.

 _Había corrompido su colegio_ , la castaña crispo la mano que sostenía su varita ante ese pensamiento.

Cuando salieron a la Sala de Menesteres todos los estudiantes, desde pequeños de primer año hasta casi adultos de séptimo, fijaron su mirada en ellos. Esperanzados. Hermione se sintió mal, ella estaba desesperada, no podía consolar a nadie.

Pero Harry se encargó de hacer sonar la situación mejor de lo que era y después de unos cuantos minutos ya sabía que buscaban, una tiara. La tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw. Cuando Ginny entró en la habitación y se quedó asombrada por la presencia de Harry, Hermione se sintió egoístamente infeliz. Harry tenía a su pelirroja, ella no había vuelto a ver al suyo desde aquel beso, que después de tantos malos tragos, lucía como algo lejano.

Sin embargo, las noticias que traía Ginny no eran para nada alentadoras. Así que colocándose una capa que le quedaba grande se dirigió con los demás hacia el Gran Comedor.

Y el sentimiento amargo fue echando raíces en la castaña cuando entró en el Gran Comedor. Ella lo recordaba como un lugar lleno de bulla y risas, ahora un ambiente tétrico y regio se respiraba en la gran sala. Hermione sintió como la sangre bullía en sus venas cuando Snape habló, cuando Snape tuvo el coraje de amenazar por Harry.

Pero antes de que la castaña levantase su varita el pelinegro se le adelantó, retando al profesor. Cuando la Orden del Fénix entró Hermione sintió el aire irse de sus pulmones, ¡hay estaba él! Luciendo tan hermoso como siempre, robándole suspiros como siempre. Sin embargo no pudo disfrutar mucho de _su_ pelirrojo cuando notó las intenciones del mortífagose, posicionándose al lado de Harry empuñó la varita para protegerlo, pero no tuvo que luchar contra Snape, la profesora McGonagall se encargó de echarlo.

Casi sintió alivio con la huida del mortífago, casi.

Mientras escuchaba su silbante voz a la castaña la invadió un frío nervioso.

—Entreguen a Harry Potter y serán perdonados—susurro silbante.

La estancia había caído en un silencio total, como si el propio Gran Comedor estuviese conteniendo el aliento.

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Entréguenlo! —El grito de Parkinson inundó toda la estancia.

Y Hermione no lo dudó, se puso al lado de Harry alzando la varita, de hecho, la mayoría se puso al lado de Harry y la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Ginny se puso frente a su amigo. Y la sonrisa de Hermione creció enormemente cuando sintió una mano caliente colarse en la suya.

No tenía que voltear a ver, sabía de quien era.

Sólo una persona lograba hacerla sentir en casa con su tacto.

Fred Weasley.

 _Porque él siempre sería su hogar, no importaba si no estaban juntos, no importaba si los años pasaban._

 _Ella era suya, él era suyo._

 **.*.*.*.**

Hermione estaba cansada, herida y sucia. Se había olvidado de cuantos protego había lanzado, de cuantos confundos o expulsos.

Ella y Ron se habían encargado de destruir el horrocrux, sinceramente Ron la había sorprendido cuando habló en pársel, pero las sorpresas no terminaban ahí. ¡También recordaba lo que ella había mencionado de la Sala de Menesteres!

Así que mientras se dirigían hacia donde Harry el pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa presuntuosa y Hermione estaba sorprendida.

Sin embargo las sonrisas y asombros se fueron mientras el fuego maldito los perseguía, a duras penas lograron salir vivos de ahí y Hermione sentía algunas quemaduras en sus brazos. Pero no había tiempo para lamentos, la lucha seguía y tenía que mantenerse con vida.

Alzando la varita y respirando hondo volvió a lanzar hechizos y maleficios, salvándose por poco de las maldiciones imperdonables. Pero cuando vio a Fred no puedo exhalar aliviada, estaba vivo, estaba bien. A duras penas logró quedar a su lado, luchando hombro contra hombro.

Y en un momento de distracción el pelirrojo se volteó ha hacer uno de esos chistes malos que había aprendido a amar.

Y ocurrió...

Una luz verde había chocado contra su costado, una luz verde lo había sorprendido.

Y con el fantasma de una sonrisa cayo al suelo, marchándose y llevándose con él una parte de Hermione.

Durante segundos la castaña no supo qué sentir, se quedó totalmente paralizada, estupefacta. Rota, vacía.

Cuando levanta la vista y ve al mortífago reírse, se pierde.

Un odio bulle en su ser y su alma se rompe.

Ataca con todo lo que tiene, ataca con todo lo que no tiene.

Lucha, grita, llora, ríe.

 _Porque sin él nada la sujetaba a la tierra, si él su cordura estaba demás._

 _Sin él... vivir no merecía la pena._

 **.*.*.*.**

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de la castaña, el dolor en su garganta llameante, la perdida en su corazón sangrante.

Lo había perdido, lo había perdido cuando comenzaba a tenerlo.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él mientras que había otras tantas personas que merecían la muerte? ¿Por qué la persona más fiel, honrosa, amable, sincera?_

Esas preguntas la llevaban torturando a lo largo de los años.

Sí, habían vencido. Pero la gloria le sabía amarga sin él, _¿para qué celebrar si por dentro se estaba muriendo?_

Con los años había aprendido que no era su culpa. Solo eran niños jugando a los héroes, sólo eran pequeños luchando contra un gran mundo oscuro.

Había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos.

Pero mientras veía las estrellas, buscándolo en ellas, no pudo evitar preguntarse lo mismo que se preguntaba siempre que su recuerdo la embargaba.

 _¿Por qué él y no yo?_

 **.*.*.*.**

 **¡Merlín, que sad me puse!**

 **Leigh, ¡feliz cumpleaños, linda! Aquí mi humilde regalo, ¡espero que te guste! No me terminó de convencer, la segunda generación se me hace difícil, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?**

 **¡Besos!**


End file.
